The Fate of a Destiny Child
by Shin-Theladlemonster
Summary: A shadow demon and her dog demon friend are unknowingly two very important people. What happens as they are forced to face their destinies? And what happens when team Urameshi gets tangled up in it all?Especially two cute demon thieves! KuramaOC HieiOC
1. Prologue

The Fate of a Destiny Child

Prologue

Kumori (MMayChan)

Surrounded by flames, a mysterious girl stalked through the burning remains of the village. She could hear the screams of the villagers, screams of pain and agony, as she eyed the destruction. Death was nothing new to her… Not after so many years. The warm breeze stirred her icy blue hair, blowing it across her face in wisps. Her odd yin yang-like eyes missed nothing as she searched for the girl she knew she would find. Her gaze fell upon a tree in a distance and particularly the shadowy figure perched in it. As she approached the girl jumped down, muttering to herself and grinning evilly.

"Hitan!"

Hitan was exactly the same as the last time they saw each other. Her raven black hair flew about her face as she whirled around swiftly, her moonlike eyes full of hatred.

"What are you doing here, Kumori?" She demanded.

"I am getting rid of you, once and for all."

Hitan laughed cruelly. "Do you really think you can beat me?"

"Yes, I do." Kumori replied. "It is my destiny to kill you."

The black haired girl just laughed more. "All you talk about is destiny. Why not just be like me and forget about you 'destiny'?"

Kumori glared at her rival. "I do not wish to be a whore like you."

Hitan's eyes narrowed from full moons, to slits. "And what would you know about that?" She asked angrily.

"That many fine looking men had been murdered by a woman they had fallen in love with." Kumori shot back. "And by the description of people who knew them, it was clearly you."

"Ha!" Hitan answered. "What do those people know? The men had no money so they had to pay with their lives. No one steals from me."

"You would probably sleep with any man for nothing. You most likely got bored with them."

Not being able to bear the insult, Hitan slashed at Kumori with a small hidden dagger. Not expecting the attack, Kumori had little time to back away. Noticing the pain in her chest, she looked down. A not-too-deep wound was bleeding badly.

"You…" Kumori began. "Bitch…" She finished inaudibly.

"Kumori!" Yelled a voice from the shadows. A handsome young man with red hair brushed past Hitan and ran to Kumori's side.

"Well… if it isn't Shimeru." Hitan said, sounding bored.

"How could you?" He asked.

"Yes, how could I?" Hitan replied as she walked off, disappearing into the darkness.

"Shimeru."

"Kumori?" He asked shakily.

Kumori laughed a little. "You should know by now that a tiny wound will not kill me." She smiled, but her eyes darkened. "Hitan has no sense of honour. Yet I should have expected no less of her. I am glad… that I shall be the one to rid the earth of her, although she denies it. She does not understand… the bonds of destiny may never be broken."

And so they left the village, no only embers in the distance.

"Until the next thousand years Hitan…"


	2. Chapter One

The Fate of a Destiny Child

Chapter One

Kumori (MMayChan)

Disclaimer - I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of its characters. Blade however belongs to my best friend, Moonchild. NO STEALY!

oOoOoOoOoOo

The first rays of sunlight were just beginning to peek over the horizon. You sigh as you tilt you face towards the welcoming light. A stray breeze ruffles your long black hair as the sun gives you pale cheeks a slight golden glow. Averting your gaze from the sunrise, your piercing blue eyes rove the streets of the city below. It was a good view. Admittedly, the sights could have been better (You were near the bad part of town) but you could see almost every street in the area. You were just beginning to lean back and relax when a clamour in a nearby alley catches your eye. Looking down, you realise that one of the newer gangs in the area was harassing somebody. Sighing again, in exasperation this time, you jump down from the roof of the old warehouse you were sitting on. There was nothing better to do, might as well go and save somebody. All in a day's work.

"Owww!" You hear somebody cry out. You would know that voice anywhere without even thinking about it. It was Blade, your best friend. You speed up and you're now running at top speed. You round the corner just as you hear the ringing fire of a gun. The first thing you see as you turn the corner is your friend, sitting on the sidewalk with two extra holes in her arm. Not to mention the ring of people surrounding her, every one of which was armed and ready to fire.

Not being able to bear the horrendous sight, you shout: "Hey assholes! Over here!"

"(y/n)?" You hear her quietly ask.

You deftly catch the nearest gang member in a swift roundhouse kick and quickly move on to the leader. Going into a speeding run, you catch him round the middle and hurl him against a nearby dumpster. Quickly you grab Blade's wrist and pull her behind said dumpster, just as you hear more shots ring out.

"Oh my god, Blade are you alright?" You ask worriedly.

The poor girl looked confused and kept staring from her wrists to the wounds in her arm.

"Blade, you need help. And fast." You state just as she falls into your arms, unconscious.

You suddenly realise the intense silence in the ally. Peeking your head around the dumpster, you see that the gang ran away.

"I'm good..." You think to yourself and smirk for a moment. Looking down at your friend, your whole heart fills with sadness. It was odd that she couldn't have handled the situation on her own. Having lived on the streets for almost her whole life, Blade was definitely able to take care of herself. Reaching for the bandana bound around her head, you untie it and tighten it around her wounds which were now bleeding badly. No longer wearing the bandana, her silvery hair and dog ears are exposed for all to see. Luckily you were the only one there. Apart from yourself and Blade, there aren't very many demons left in the world. You were lucky enough to have a pretty much human appearance. Apart from your extremely pale skin and freakishly long black hair.

Snapping out of your thoughts, you pick her up and carry her to the only place you can think of. Yusuke Urameshi's house.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Knocking on the door, you wait impatiently for Yusuke to answer. After several more minutes of waiting, you are seriously considering throwing Blade through one of the windows -- creating an effective entrance for the both of you. Just as you were about to leave, the door was flung open.

"Hey (y/n)." Yusuke greeted. "Just don't knock my house down, ok?" He joked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." You say. "Listen, I need help. And a bandana. And a ride to the hospital."

"Is that all?" He asks sarcastically.

"And a pizza." You add as an after thought.

And so, approximately 20 minutes later, you were sitting in a hospital room with team Urameshi, pigging out on a pizza and waiting for your friend to come around.

oOoOoOoOoOo

So there you have it, the first chapter. I'm just impatiently waiting for FOSFF to get running again and you can read it there too, lol!


End file.
